edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy Highschool
Here's yet another addition to the Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy family, made by the same creator and all. This takes place in the Eds' late teenage years(Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy takes place when thy are 12-13). The Eds do go to highschool but only for the first four episodes, the rest take place during summer. There's seven episodes. This is not to compete with Ananasz nor is it copying, K.H.2 and her have a neutral relationship. Similar page: Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool Characters Ed Ed loves his friends and chickens even more than he used to. Ed has somehow been able to not change much for years, he has no fear of Godzilla anymore because he realized Godzilla's not real. The white stripes on Ed's jackets sleeves have faded away, Ed is a little cleaner than he was five years ago and can go a day or month without gravy. Ed has finally grown into his jacket. Age: 18 Hair: black maybe red Eyes: forest green Race: white Hieght: six foot Shirt: red and white striped tee with green jacket Pants: blue jeans Shoes: black dress shoes Fears: losing his friends, chickens going extinct, the construction site being finished Allergies: butterscotch, eels, rabbits Job: occasional comic strip artist. Edd Edd has gained quite the reputation at Lemon Brook High as a straight A student and volunteer tutor. Edd has gained a large amount of height and strength, becoming stronger than Eddy and every girl he grew up with. Who would have guessed. Edd has began acting more like an adult, often trying to boss his less mature friends around, he trys to become leader on #''5: Who will be Ed?'' but fails. Edd is still the smartest kid in the cul-de-sac and can grow a mustache or beard. He is completely oblivious of 14 year old Carly hitting on him and has stopped having a crush on Megan. Age: 18 Hair: dishwater(dirty) blonde Eyes: pure sky blue Race: white Hieght: five foot, ten inches Shirt: white collared longsleeve with black tie(often rolls up sleeves) Pants: blue cargo jean shorts Shoes: blue Faded Glory slip-ons Fears: losing his friends, Sarah, angry Nazz, tikis(after Eddy scares him) Allergies: green onions Job: volunteer after school tutor. Edward Edward has changed a little more than the others. Edward has started showing active interest in dating, often talking with Nazz, trying to begin dating her and failing. Edward had his first voluntary kiss, unlike the other Eds he has changed his clothing style drastically. He still has a love for animals and is now weaker than Ed, his afro is smaller compared to his body. Age: 18 Hair: dark brown Eyes: brown Race: African American Hieght: five foot, ten inches Shirt: red longsleeve with two yellow stripes. Pants: green jeans Shoes: grey sneakers Fears: little brothers returning, losing his friends Job: pet store worker. Eddy Eddy has been trying hard not to eat excessively so people can stop calling him fat. Eddy's sense of style hasn't changed one bit, he still has that lava lamp, round bed and disco ball. Eddy's attitude has changed, he is now even ruder than before, possibly due to him not becoming the big, tall, hairy and muscley man he wanted to be. Eddy is still shorter than the others and now is weaker than Edd. Category:Fan-Fiction